erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims vs Animal Crossing/Rap Meanings
The Sims What are these? hugging trees, trying to rustle our leaves? (The Angry Sim is confused to what the Villagers are, as they look too weird to be humans. Not only is this a reference to the fact that the Villagers hug trees to get items, but The Angry Sim is also insulting them by calling them "tree huggers", a term meaning one that has environmental obsession. Or in this case, "rustling one's leaves" means to start a fight. The Angry Sim is basically saying that he cannot believe that very obscure-looking people (who apparently are obsessed with nature) are trying to start a fight with him. Also, the Energetic Sim says "Shhh!" as he doesn't want the Angry Sim to start up a fight.) No need to speak! We'll use Simlish to Simlish word you upstream! (In the ''Animal Crossing ''franchise, the Villagers are completely silent, and the Angry Sim is saying that the Villagers shouldn't even try to rap against them. Instead, the Sims will diss them in their language, commonly known as "Simlish". To "f*ck someone up", a common term in a fight, means to destroy them. The Angry Sim is saying that he and his friends will use Simlish to defeat the non-existent language of the Villagers. The use of the word "upstream" may be a reference to the fact that a river flows in the Villagers' town in the game.) Let me query these queers, arrange your face towards how we feel to ya! (In the beginning of ''Animal Crossing, the player takes a survey on what his/her character will look like, and the Energetic Sim is saying that he is going to make like the survey and "query" them. In this case, "query" means to beat them up so he could rearrange how their faces should look like. He also saying that he is going to beat them up, based on what he thinks of the Villagers.)'' Corrupt you like your towns with an ordinance for zoophilia! ("Corruptions" are when hack your video game cartridge/software so it can be all glitchy. This is notoriously known in the video game world. The use of the word "corrupt" is also a reference of how a governmental system can be politically corrupt. This is also a reference to the fact that in ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf, ''the player is the mayor of his own town, and he could force an ordinance on the town. The only human in ''Animal Crossing ''is the player character, and the rest are animals, so the Energetic Sim is assuming that if the Villagers have strong bonds on their animal friends, they have zoophilia, or a sexual fixation for animals. The Energetic Sim is saying that he will corrupt the Villagers' town like their government, and their only ordinance for their town is an animal fetish.) I would do this later, procrastinating to beat ‘em (This is a line that describes the Lazy Sim as lazy, as he "would do it later", and his only method is his procrastination.) But I could be a better mayor just sleeping in your museum (Continuing from the previous line, the Lazy Sim says he doesn't need to rap, because he could be better just sleeping in their museum, "museum" being a reference to the fact that every village in ''Animal Crossing has a large museum in each village. This also references the fact that the owl who owns the museum, Blathers, sleeps in the museum all the time. The Lazy Sim is saying that he could be a way better at being a mayor of the village just by sleeping in their museum.)'' We can onomatopoeia’em, Switz Zorg! Ooh! Dabee! ("Onomatopoeia" is a word formation of an action. This is showing how artsy the Artistic Sim is by making a new word, as he is turning the word "onomatopoeia" from a noun into a verb. Then, the Energetic Sim says the words, "Switz Zorg!" "Ooh"! and "Dabee!", which are common Simlish terms, and this is a reference to the fact that Simlish is basically a combination of onomatopoeia and interjections.) Make their red noses bleed! Turning over a New Leaf! (The Villagers have red noses in Animal Crossing, the Sims says that they'll make them bleed. New Leaf is the newest Animal Crossing title, and the term "Turning over a new leaf" is meaning to start over. They say they'll beat them so bad that they'll start over.) Animal Crossing Welcome to our Wild World, Sims, here we gooooo! (Wild World is an Animal Crossing game, the Animal Crossing Villagers say they're about to start rapping and are warning the Sims.) Don't need to pocket your pool ladder to drown you with our flow (A common joke in the ''Sims ''universe is that you can drown your Sims by putting them into a pool, and removing the pool ladder. Also, to "pocket" an item in ''Animal Crossing ''means to put something in your pocket. To have a "wet flow" in rap means to have a great rap rhythm, so what Villager #1 is saying that the Villagers' flow is so "wet" that they don't need to put the Sims in a pool and remove the ladder in order to drown them.) Town tuning out your shitty simulated committees (The Villager points out that their simulated committees are shitty, meaning that Sims is a "Life Simulator") If you can’t dig it, we got treaties that’ll keep you in your city (In Animal Crossing you can use a Shovel to dig holes, this is a play on words saying if the Sims can't "dig" what they're saying, they got a treaty that can keep them in their city and out of their villages.) We’ve got similar roots, but we can rip raw weeds! (In Animal Crossing, this is a play on words being all the trees and grass and such, they say they have similar roots of a life simulator, but they can rip raw weeds, in Animal Crossing, weeds come up in your town, and you can pull them straight out.) Watch us trip you up with disses like a pitfall seed! (Pitfall Seeds are an item that can be planted into the ground or sold in Animal Crossing, it appears as a fossil or gyroid, and if a player or animal walks into it, they fall into the ground, the Villager says their rhymes will trip them like a Pitfall Seed.) Smashing Simcity spinoffs till they’re blue and noir (Simcity is a building game where you maintain a whole city, the Villager says they'll beat a Simcity spinoff. "Smashing" is most likely a reference to the inclusion of the Villager in the latest opus of Nintendo's famous fighting game series, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U.) Now I suggest you take a seat, before we move it to the door (The Villager says that the Sims need to sit down, before they move it to the door, meaning you can move furniture around the room, and that the Villagers will move the seat to the door.) = The Sims (What are you talking about?!) Our mods are iconic! Ironic, Your failure’s hand-held (The Sims is highly based on Mods which are editions to the game, such as a Vampire one, or a Christmas special one, it changes the way the game plays. Lazy Sim states that they fail so bad it's hand-held, most of the Animal Crossing games are on hand-held consoles.) Lookin through nooks and crannies just tryna’ ring a bell (Nook's Cranny is a shop in Animal Crossing games, ran by Tom Nook, Bells are the currency in the Animal Crossing universe.) Let’s take it to the streets, we’ll see who’s talking (The Sims says that they'll take it to the streets to fight and we'll see if the Villagers are still cocky.) Y'ou’re more less of a threat than an actual animal crossing!' (They also state that they don't pose a threat, and that if an Animal crossed, they'd still be worse.) = Animal Crossing Agh! We’re axe assassins, knap-sacking the win! (You can use Axes in the Animal Crossing games, they state they'll win this and that they are assassins with an axe.) If you wanna be like us then I’ll make you MySim! (MySims is a Sims game, they state that if they're jealous and want to be like the Villagers, then they'll make them the Villager's Sim.) It’s PC verse 3D, you’re stuck in ‘04! (PC is what Sims games are played on, and the 3DS is what the newest Animal Crossing game is on, New Leaf. And they say that the Sims are still stuck far behind the Villagers.) and Sims 4, was a bore, even slower than Spore… (They state that the newest Sims, Sims 4, is bad and that it's slower than Spore, which is another Life Simulator type game developed by Maxis. Spore is highly criticized for it's boring and tedious gameplay.) Category:Rap Meanings